It Started As a Mission
by Elmrada
Summary: What starts as an artic mission to take down Cree, turns into a rescue mission after Wally and Kuki fall through a snow trap. Kuki loses her optimism and it's up to Wally to restore it. She just wants to know what he loves most. *ThinkPurple52's contest.


It Started As a Mission

Wally was siked for this mission. A bad guy to bust and get him away from home? Sweet. Not too mention it was in his favorite climate. Snowstorm. Double sweet. Wally pulled on his pair gloves, the rest of his team suiting up as well before they left. He heard Nigel commanding as they dressed.

"Alright, Team," Nigel turned, pulling his knitted hat his mother probably gave him over his bald head. "We have an affirmitive of who it is." Everyone's heads shot over their shoulders, on edge for Nigel to spill.

"Well?" Abigail inquired, cocking an eyebrow up, "Who is it, Numbuh One?"

"...Well," Nigel adjusted his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, "It's Cree." A silence came over the group. Nigel folded his hands infront of himself, "Yes. Affirmitive. I'm sorry, Numbug Five. She's chosen to strike again. We must hurry and not let our emotions get in the way."

Abigail put her game face on, "Don't worry, Numbuh One! I'll give her a peice of my mind." Nigel nodded off to her, glad to have her onboard. Abigail fought into the rest of her snow gear rather violently afterwards, though.

"C'mon, Mates!" Wally sounded, heading for the pod that would get them there, "Cree isn't going to wait all day, y'know! We better get a move on!" Wally rubbed his hands together mischeviously. No doubt was he ready to peg Kuki in the face with a snowball, "Didn't ya hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Abigail rolled her eyes, trotting after him.

"Geez, man, calm down. The pod won't be ready to leave for another two minutes and thirty-six seconds... no wait, make that thirty-_four _seconds!" Hoagie looked up from his wristwatch.

"Yeah! Numbuh Two's right... in some way," Kuki laughed sheepishly as she gracefully danced over.

"Numbuh Three is right," Nigel was the last to follow up, "Numbuh Two _is _right, Numbuh Four. We're never late to the crime-fighting party!" One after another, the team of five piled into the pod. Wally was silently planning his attack and made sure he was sitting closest to the door. Sure this was a serious mission- both to the KND and to Abigail's feelings- but Wally just _had _to hit Kuki in the face with a snowball. He got her everytime and felt it would be a shame if he didn't carry out the tradition.

"Five... four... three... two... one..." Hoagie counted off, "WE HAVE LIFT-OFF!" Hoagie shouted, despite the fact that Nigel's ear was barely a foot away from him. Nigel cringed and quietly thanked him as the pod rocked violently and departed from their KND branch HQ.

"Oh-hoo-hoo," Wally snickered, "Prepare yourself, Kuki!"

...

"Alright, Team!" Nigel looked out the small pod window, "We'll be landing soon. Numbuh Two, any idea when that'll be?"

"With the snow storm?" Hoagie thought for a moment, before leaning over his watch melo-dramatically. "T minus twenty-one seconds... oh wait- eighteen seconds, Numbuh One!"

"Thank you," Nigel nodded off to him and turned to the team awaiting to land, "Alright! I'm not sure how tough this mission is going to be, but there is reinforcements coming in from the nearby headquarters!"

"Right!" Kuki grinned, "We'll be okay, Number One! We always have been."

"Indeed," Nigel agreed, "But, realize Numbuh Three, we've never fought in such a harsh storm." The team crowded around to look out the small pod window. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the gusty winds and flakes of snow flying everywhere. "Everyone _must _be safe."

"Aye-aye!" Kuki still piped up, her optimism not wavering.

"My sister is so _dead _for this!" Abigail pouted, crossing her arms. "She always has to mess everything up! And I thought she was the older sister!" Nigel set a gentle hand on Abigail's shoulders.

"Betrayal is tough, Numbuh Five," Nigel told her, "But you'll feel great once you get to look at her face when you kick her butt!" Abigail's expression didn't change for a few moments, but slowly a grin spread across her face.

"Yeah!" Abigail cheered, "You're right, Numbuh One! Let's go kick her butt!"

...

After a harsh landing, the team sat in silence for a few moments. Either they were preparing themselves mentally for the mission or not ready to face the cold. Wally looked around at the team. His eyes then landed on Kuki. She looked slightly nervous as she glanced out the small pod window. Minutes ago she seemed ready for anything, but now Wally wasn't sure if he could peg such a scared little girl with a snowball.

"Alright, team! We're going in!" Nigel turned to Wally, "Open the door, Numbuh Four!" Wally nodded and turned to the door. His hand flipped the lock and turned a small crank. He saw out of the corner of his eye Kuki staring at the door, no emotions or smile, which was unusual. "Hurry up, Numbuh Four! You're the one who ordered we work faster!"

"Hold yer horses!" Wally shot over his shoulder, "I'm crankin' it as fas' as I can!" Nigel crossed his arms and muttered something, but Wally chose to ignore it. Wally then kicked the door open, allowing a gust of wind to enter the pod. "Crimeney!" Wally hugged himself, "It's freezing!"

"That's never stopped us before!" Nigel said, confidently, "Everyone move out!" Wally clambered out of the pod first and smiled at all the snow. He pulled his hood over his face and tightened it so it wouldn't get blown off by the harsh winds. Wally slowly snaked out more into the field of snowballs. The rest of his team was still climbing out of the pod, fixing their winter gear, and just looking around.

"Wally, whaddya doin'?" He heard Kuki shout. He looked over at her, seeing snowflakes caught in her eyelashes. That's when his heart began thudding. Wally only shook his head.

"Nothin'!" Wally called, "Just uh... scouting ahead! Yeah!... Scoutin' ahead..." She accepted the answer and hugged herself, looking around. Her black hair whipped all around her, making Wally turn slightly pink in the cheeks. "Get'cha head outta the cloud, Wally." He lowered his head, feeling angry at himself. "You are _not _inlove with Kuki!" He shook his head violently and began balling up a snowball, "I'm gonna make the best snowball ever!"

"Numbuh Four," He heard Abigail call. Wally looked up to see her waving him over, "What in the world are you doin'?"

"This is no time for goofing around!" Nigel shouted over the snowstorm.

"Yeah! My toes are freezing off, Numbuh Four!" Hoagie joined in. Wally's eyes darted around, expecting for Kuki to join in at yelling at him. That's when he spotted her a few feet away, looking around.

"She's in the perfect position," Wally whispered, watching the air make shapes of his breath. "Alright!" Wally shouted back, hiding the perfect snowball behind his back. He began crossing back to everyone, his eyes glued to Kuki, "HEY! KUKI!" Wally screamed at the top of his lungs. Kuki looked over expectantly. Just then, Wally released the snowball. It flew through the air and poor Number Three wasn't ready. It pegged her in the face. She staggered back and fell flat on her butt. Wally doubled over in laughter while Kuki began wiping the clumps of snow off of her face.

"Numbuh Four," Nigel put his hand on his hips. "This is _not _the time to be horsing around!" Wally stopped his laughing and rolled his eyes melo-dramatically.

"You guys just don't know how to have fun here!" Wally huffed.

"Incase you forgot," Abigail started softly, leaning in close to Wally. She took in a deep breath and suddenly screamed in his face, "WE'RE ON A MISSION!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Wally waved his hand, shooing her away from his face. He turned to Kuki who was still sitting on the ground, "Gee. I didn't know everyone would be such a spoil sport." Kuki looked considerably angry though, her arms crossed, "Here, lemme help you up." Wally crossed and was about to help her up, when suddenly, the ground below Wally and Kuki collasped inwards.

"NUMBUH THREE! NUMBUH FOUR!" They both heard as they went tumbling down a small tunnel in the snow. They bonked against each other. Finally they landed in a rounded out snow cavern. It wasn't very big. Not even room to stand up. Wally landed on the ground, stomach down, and Kuki landed ontop of him.

"Get off!" Wally cried. Kuki quickly clambered off of him, coming to her knees and looked around. Wally sat up. He quickly looked up the tunnel to see it blocked in now. "Who carved this cruddy cavern out? It must of been a trap!" Kuki let out a small wimper and sat back. Wally reached into his backpack and pulloed out a walkie-talkie, "Come in, Numbuh One. Come in! Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four are trapped in an underground snow cavern. Come in! 'ey! Numbuh One!" Wally furrowed his brow, staring down at the walkie-talkie. Only static came in response. "Cruddy walkie-talkie..." Wally mumbled before shoving it roughly back into his backpack. "Well, looks like we're trapped until help gets their butts into gear." Wally looked over at Kuki. She was already a little pale from the cold, "'ey... you alright, Kuki? You don't look to swell."

"I'm fine," Kuki said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Why are you made at me?" Wally snapped, balling his fists up.

"You're such a boy," Kuki shook her head, "You hit me with a snowball, smart one!" Wally sighed roughly and fell against his backpack. He pushed his hood off and ran his hands through his shaggy blond hair.

"Well, gee, Kuki," Wally crossed his arms over his chest, "Didn't think you'd be that hurt by it." He snuck a glance at her. She had fallen against her backpack as well, looking up at the snow cavern they were in.

"All you have to do is say you're sorry," Kuki muttered. She eyed Wally with her big brown eyes, making his heart thud again like earlier. Wally looked away, staring at the icy wall. "I guess you aren't capable of it."

"Where's your cheeriness?" Wally asked, "We could use some of that to get us out of here." Kuki sighed and rolled her eyes. "Guess you aren't capable of always being happy."

"Happiness and apologies are two different things," Kuki replied. "I guess we'll be here for awhile, though, Wally. We could try to get out of here," A small grin appeared, making Wally's heart flutter.

...

"Numbuh Four! Numbuh Three! Come in!" Nigel shouted into his walkie-talkie. The team had retreated to the protection of the pod. He shook the walkie-talkie when only static came back, "Answer me!"

"Aw, give up, Nigel," Abigail sighed, "Numbuh Five hasn't been able to contact them either. I bet they broke their walkie-talkies after _that _fall."

"Or we need new batteries," Hoagie threw in. Nigel and Abigail looked at him, bewildered.

"You mean... you didn't replace the batteries, Numbuh Two?" Nigel cried, "That's your job before each mission!" Hoagie shrank back. Nigel let out an aggrivated sigh, "We'll have to try and contact Numbuh three-hundred sixty-two. She'll know what to do." Nigel dug into his backpack for the KND main walkie-talkie. "This Numbuh One. Numbuh Three-hundred sixty-two please come in. I repeat, this is Numbuh One."

"Numbuh One? This is Numbuh Three-Hundred sixty-two," Came her firm voice from the other side, "What's the problem?"

"My branch was called away on a mission to take down Cree in an artic snow storm. We have lost Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four." Nigel reported. There was a silence for a few moments, Nigel clutching the walkie-talkie in a tight grip.

"Well, what happened to them?" Rachel asked, growing slightly worried.

"They fell into a snow trap," Nigel replied, "Please send the reinforcements our direction."

"Roger that!" She transmitted back, "Sending reinforcements to your location!"

...

"It's useless!" Wally cried, falling onto his butt, "The snow is jam-packed!" Kuki was digging through her backpack. She finally fished out her walkie-talkie, "That won't work, Kuki. I already tried it."

"Maybe there's something wrong with your walkie-talkie," Kuki replied, turning the dial on her walkie-talkie, "Hellloooooo? This is Numbuh Three! Anyone there? Hellooooo? I'm stranded with Numbuh Four! We really need some help! Hello?"

"See?" Wally asked, seating himself a few feet infront of her. "These walkie-talkies are crummy!" Kuki sighed and began to put her walkie-talkie when a loud voice errupted from the device, frightening Kuki. She dropped it, watching it thud to the slushy ground.

"NUMBUH THREE! COME IN!" Wally and Kuki looked at each other in bewilderment, "HEY ANSWER ME! DON'T JUST CALL IN AND HANG UP! THAT'S SUCH A STUPID BOY THING TO DO! HELLO?"

"Why is Numbuh Eighty-Six transmitting in?" Wally asked, his eyebrows arched, "H... how did your transmission make it to the moon base?" Kuki shrugged and picked the walkie-talkie up.

"Numbuh Eighty-Six? Oh thank goodness!" Kuki breathed a sigh of relief into the walkie-talkie, "Wally and I are trapped!"

"Where are you trapped?" Fanny asked, her transmission coming in with a lot of static. Kuki looked over at Wally, who was digging in his backpack for his walkie-talkie.

"We fell into a snow trap on a mission to take down Cree!" Kuki replied, "Please send reinforcements to our location!" Wally looked over at Kuki. She was always so loopy and giddy, jumping around everywhere with a big grin plastered on her face, but right now, she was dead serious. But there was still a small smile eternally etched on her face. She looked paler though, Wally noted.

"Right away!" Fanny called, "HEY! CALL IN REINFORCEMENTS FOR THE CREE OPERATION! NUMBUH THREE AND NUMBUH FOUR TRAPPED!" Fanny screamed out the commands before fumbling with the walkie-talkie, "It's being executed."

"Thanks," Kuki replied, gratefully, "Over and out."

"They better hurry up," Wally muttered, closing the flap to his backpack. He then crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm freezin' my butt off right now!"

"You aren't the only one whose cold," Kuki replied, her skin looking slightly blue.

"You sure you're alright?" Wally asked, cocking an eyebrow up, "You look a little cold, Kuki." She turned a slight tinge of pink, happy that he actually cared. "They'll be here soon." Wally looked up at the roof of the slushy ice.

"You know, you still owe me an apology," She laughed softly, hugging herself, "So lemme hear it, Wally. Say you're sorry." Wally now looked at her, wondering if she was serious, "Admit it, we wouldn't be here if you hadn't hit me with that snowball."

"'ey now!" Wally cried, "It's not all my fault! You shouldn't of wondered over so far! You, of all people, always seem to find the traps." Kuki furrowed her brow and held her nose into the air, emitting a low 'hmph'. Wally clawed at his hair, roughly grumbling, "That's not what I meant, Kuki."

"Then what _did _you mean?" Kuki asked, popping one eye open.

Wally then turned pink, "That... uh... I dunno, 'kay? But it's not what I meant. Make sense?" Kuki shook her head no, "Good." Wally said anyway. Kuki let out a small sneeze, "Gesundheit." Wally murmered.

"Thank you," Kuki said, a little dreary sounded.

"Hey, are you gettin' sick?" Wally cocked an eyebrow up at her. She shook her head. Wally pressed his hand to her forehead, making her heart thud. He then felt his forehead, "If anything, you're freezing." Wally unzipped his outermost jacket and held it out to her, "Here. Put this on." Blushing, Kuki took it and put it on, making it her fifth jacket, leaving Wally with three.

...

"Reinforcements, all accounted for." A boy with the number fifty-seven reported, saluting to Number One, Number Two, and Number Five. Nigel nodded, looking among all the kids ready for action.

"Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four fell in this general area," Nigel told them, "Sadly, the storm has covered the hole they fell through and have been trapped in. We have limited time!"

"Why?" One kid asked.

"Before they freeze to death!" Nigel exclaimed, "Everyone _move out!_" Everyone moved about to different locations in the area and began digging in the snow. Nigel found to his knees and stuck his gloved hand into the snow, desperate to get his teammates back, "No man left behind!" Nigel cried into the snow.

"This is _too _cute," All heads shot up to see Cree standing there, her hands on her hips. "All of you searching for the two little twerps that fell through my snow trap." She threw her head back and cackled a loud laugh, "Prepare for battle, Dorks!"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Nigel screamed into the snow storm, "FIGHTING POSITIONS!" All the kids fell into rows, pulling out their own weapons, their faces showing a battle-ready look. "ATTACK!" Nigel pointed forward at Cree who was ready for the little twerps.

"BRING IT!" Cree teased, "I'll take you all down in one huff of breath!"

...

"W... Wally..." Kuki shivered, her teeth chattering violently together. Wally's head rose and was shocked to see how pale Kuki was. "How much... much longer... do... do... do you think they'll be?" Kuki forced out, holding herself.

"Not... much longer, hopefully..." Wally replied, letting out a small moan as a violent rack of shivers hit him, "Just... hold on for a little while longer... k... kay, Kuki?" Wally forced out, his teeth chattering.

"But... it's... it's sooo... cold!" She complained, her icy hair falling over her shoulder. Wally looked up at the roof of the snow cavern they were stuck in. "We musta... called... called for reinforcements... like... an... an... an hour ago!" Kuki choked.

"We'll... make... make it... K-Kuki..." Wally murmered, growing slightly drowsy. He shot up after lolling to the side a bit. "Let's... let's think of... of... of..." Wally couldn't finish his sentence as he shivered violently.

"Thi... think of what...?" Kuki whispered.

"Some... thing... _good_." Wally replied, brushing some of his frozen hair from his eyes. "Like... your... stu... stu... _stupid_ rain... bow monkeys!"

"They... aren't... _stupid_!" Kuki knitted her icy brows together.

"Y... yeah... they are!" Wally shot back despite the freezing temperatures.

"That's..." Kuki suddenly felt a burst of anger, "THAT'S... THAT'S CAUSE YOU HAVE NEVER HAD SOMETHING TO LOVE!" Kuki was surprised that it came out so easy. No choking on the cold. As the anger melted from her body, the nipping cold returned. Kuki's heart was thudding as she stared at Wally's face. He was only staring at her, masking his emotions.

"H... how could you... say that?" Wally hissed. "I... I have had... had things to love!" Wally shivered violently and shook his head.

"And... and... what was it?" Kuki cocked an eyebrow up, "Your parents... don't... don't... c... count, Wally." He rolled his heads melo-dramtically.

"I k-know that!" Wally replied, "I'm... not... not gunna tell you!"

"Then... you're... l... lying!" Kuki choked. She let out a low sneeze, followed by some violent coughs. She shivered and let out a small moan. Wally looked worriedly at her.

"Ku...ki... are you... a... alright?" Wally reached out to grab her shoulder, his hand shaking violently. Lightly he touched her arm. She nodded, her curtain of hair blocking her view of Wally. "L...look at me..." Wally pleaded, his teeth chattering. Slowly she turned her head to see Wally. Her eyes were shimmering and she looked quite vulnerable. His jacket bagged on her and she hugged it closer. Wally drew his hand back, "I'm n...not lying..." Wally told her.

"T... then... what do you... you l... love the most?" Kuki asked, hugging herself again and staring intently at Wally. His face grew red and his eyes darted away, averting eye contact with Kuki, "T... tell me, you big... bi... big liar!"

"Q... quit that!" Wally snapped.

"It's... a... a sim... simple question... W... Wally," Kuki whispered, her breath puffing out before her. "W... well? D... do you love... c... cookies? Or... or... or a country... a m... movie?"

"N... no, Kuki." Wally shook his head, hiding his eyes beneath his icy hair. They both shivered in silence, wishing that help would rescue them soon. Little did they know, above them, an epic battle had broken out.

...

"This team has grown pathetic!" Cree doubled over in laughter as children lay littered across the ground, "It was _much _stronger when I was part of it."

"We're stronger than you!" Abigail climbed to her feet, brushing the caked up snow off of her. "And we're gunna take you down!" Cree looked around at her fallen comrades.

"Looks like it's just you and I, Abby!" Cree teased, "Bring it, Baby Sis! I'm going to show you what a true fighter does!" Abigail grounded her teeth together and pulled out her S. P. L. A. N. K. E. R. S out.

"A traitor is NEVER the winner!" Abigail shot back, slowly edging towards her ready to fight sister. "NOW!" Cree's eyebrows arched, wondering what she was shouting about. Suddenly, she was attacked from the back. Nigel rolled through the snow, pointing his weapon at the girl who was now in a kneel from the attack.

"You... little... TWERP!" Cree growled. She did a back handspring, knocking Nigel's weapon from his hand. "Look at this..." Cree chuckled lightly, "Only Numb_er_ One and Numb_er _Five are left standing." She scooped Nigel's weapon up and pulled the trigger. The plank was released by the rubber band, promptly smacking Nigel over his head. His knitted hat did little to soften the blow.

"OW!" Nigel held his head. Cree shoved him over in the snow.

"Nigel!" Abigail gasped, racing for him. Cree stuck her long lanky leg out, knocking Abigail over. She fell face first into the snow, her winter hat falling off and getting blown away in the wind. Abigail lifted her head, the wind whipping her free black hair everywhere, "You're gonna pay for that!" Abigail released her plank. It slapped Cree on the thigh.

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Cree hobbled around, rubbing her thigh to rid it of the sting. "You little brat!" Cree dove for her sister, knocking her down violently. The two roughly rolled through the snow, pulling each other's hair and shaking each other. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

"YOU'RE SOOOO GUNNA LOSE, CREE!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, ABBY!"

...

"W... why can't you... j... just... tell me?" Kuki asked.

"I... j... just can't!" Wally shot back, annoyed. "I... if I don't... w... wanna tell you... I don't... hafta!" Kuki looked hurt by this and shook her head.

"W... what if you... n... never tell me?" Kuki said, softly. Wally looked a little surprised by the deflation and defeat in her voice.

"I'll... tell... tell you one... d... day, Kuki," Wally told her, "I... p... promise..."

"B... but w... what if... we don't... make it... o... outta here?" Kuki eyes were shimmering now. Wally's eyes widened at this and he shook his head, frost falling out of his hair.

"Don't... think l... like that... K... Kuki!" Wally told her desperately, "We're... g... gunna be a... alright." Kuki still didn't look convinced, "AW 'CMON!" Wally wailed, "Y... you're al... always so cheery! H... how c... c... could you think we're... gonna _die_?"

"J... just te... tell me... You... Dope!" Kuki demanded, "I... w... won't... t... te... tell..." She broke into violent shivers, moaning slightly. "Ca... can't you... t... trust me?" She asked, her lips turning a light shade of purple.

"K... Ku... Ku..." Wally let out a big sneeze. It was getting harder to speak. _I have to keep her warm... _Wally thought as he shivered violently like her. "H... here..." Wally said, weakly. He began unzipping his third jacket, leaving him two as he shrugged out of it.

"N... no..." Kuki shook her head, "You'll fr... fr... freeze y... yourself... Wally..."

"Take... take it!" Wally moaned, dropping it into her arms. Kuki slowly slid into it, zipping it up. Wally was down t his last parka and his normal orange hoodie now.

...

"Great work, Numbuh Five!" Hoagie smiled, giving her a clap on her back. Cree was tied up, a bandana over her mouth so she couldn't speak, but she continued to wiggle as three kids began to take her away.

"Well," Number Fifty-seven approached them now, "Thank you! Mission Cree was sucessful. The newest mission is to now find Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four who supposedly went missing and thirty-six minutes ago."

"Actually it was thirty-_seven_ minutes ago," Hoagie corrected, tapping his wristwatch.

"We better hurry!" Abigail gasped. Nigel appeared by Hoagie's side.

"I was just on the walkie-talkie with Numbuh Three Sixty-two," Nigel told them, "She's going to try transmitting them in to all of our walkie-talkies so we can hear them while we dig for them. We have to be sure they don't fall asleep. Pass the word on for everyone to strap their walkie-talkies onto their utilitie belts." Nigel ordered, "EVERYONE GET TO WORK! WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!"

...

Kuki's walkie-talkie was sitting on the ground inbetween her and Wally. They were both hugging their knees, their teeth chattering. They'd occasionally moan and groan. Kuki was so pale it frightened Wally.

"K... Kuki..." Wally whispered, his voice was soar and hoarse from the nipping cold. She moved her head slowly, her hair could be heard crunching and cracking from the freezing cold. There was deep purple built up around her mouth like a bruise. He had it, too. "D... don't... f... fall a... a... a... asleep..." Wally could feel a heavy weight in his eyelids.

"I'm... s... so cold, W... Wally..." Kuki replied in a weak whisper. Wally reached forward, wrapping his numb hand around Kuki's hand. She looked at him, her eyes full of confusion.

"I... if you f... fall asleep..." Wally choked for a moment, "I'll know... s... so you hav...have to squeeze my hand as hard as you can..." Kuki nodded weakly, squeezing his hand.

"T... tell... me, W... Wally..." Kuki murmered into knees, staring dazedly at Wally, "W... what do... you... love? Wally turned pink at this and choked for a moment. He stared at their locked hands.

...

"They're on transmission!" Nigel announced. Everyone looked up from digging in the snow and nodded, turning up the dial to hear them. Nigel pressed the walkie-talkie to his ear to listen in for them, silently praying they were alright.

"I... if you f... fall asleep..." Wally's voice transmitted over the walkie-talkie. Nigel smiled. They were cold, no doubt, but they were awake and being real troopers.

"Don't worry..." Nigel whispered, falling onto his knees with a garden shovel, "We'll get you out."

...

Kuki and Wally didn't know that their walkie-talkie was transmitting and everyone above them, which meant, nineteen kids, could hear their conversation. Wally and Kuki's hands were still locked.

"I... I can't..." Wally whispered, the bruises around their mouths growing a deeper shade of purple, "I... s... said I'd tell... tell yo... you... one... d... day, K.. Ku-.. Kuki!" Wally choked out, but Kuki sighed lightly.

"B... but just... in... in... incase, Wally..." Kuki whispered, but her voice sounded slightly whiny. Wally's teeth violently chattered together, a small moan escaping from his throat as the cold made him feel even more frozen.

"O... okay..." Wally breathed out lightly, watching his breath take shape infront of him.

...

"Whoa!" Abigail cried as she continued digging, "Anyone else listenin' to this transmission? Numbuh Four is actually gunna say what he loves!" Everyone digging agreed shouting and saying how Wally never shared emotions. They turned their dials up louder to hear it.

"I bet he loves unicorns!" One suggested.

"Or Live Theatre!"

"Maybe butterflies!"

"No way- I bet he loves Kate Winslet!" Everyone stopped and stared at the boy who had suggested the famous _Titanic _actress. He had a far away gaze on, as if he was imagining himself ballroom dancing with the actress herself. "Or... I mean... Barney."

"Oh yeah, that sounds right..." Some kids agreed.

...

"I... I... I have be... been inlove with this... th... this for a l... long time..." Wally murmered, staring into Kuki's dull eyes, "I... h... have to... to be a man now... a... and own up to it... K... Kooks..." She smiled weakly at the familiar nickname. Wally shook violently for a moment, his voice throbbing from the cold.

"Y... yes, Wally?" Kuki prompted.

"K... Kuki... I... I love... I love you..." Wally could feel his heart thudding heavily in his chest. He thought it might cause an avalanche. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Wally who's cheeks had tinged pink.

"R... really?" Kuki whispered. Wally nodded weakly in response.

"I d... didn't kn... know how to... to tell you... K... Kuki..." Wally shivered.

"Y... you and m... me both," Kuki actually smiled. Wally's eyes grew wide.

"Y... you mean...?" Kuki nodded.

...

"SAY WHAT!" Abigail cried, holding the walkie-talkie in her hand, "THEY LOVE EACH OTHER?" She looked among the other kids who looks equally shocked.

"KEEP DIGGING!" Hoagie screamed as he kept shoveling the snow behind him.

"I think I found them!" Nigel gasped as he looked down at the tunnel he had dug them out, "I FOUND THEM!" He shouted. Everyone began racing over to where Nigel was, "WALLY! KUKI!" Nigel shouted down the tunnel.

...

"WALLY! KUKI!" Their heads shot up above them.

"NIGEL!" Kuki shouted, her voice scratchy and hoarse, "WE'RE DOWN HERE!" Kuki and Wally released hands, their hearts beating, waiting for the snow to crumble.

"'EY, MATES!" Wally screamed, though it hurt, "WE'RE HERE!"

...

"They're down there!" Everyone cheered as Nigel punched the snow out. It rained down on a very pale and bruised looking Wally and Kuki. Everyone helped drag Kuki and Wally out, then retreived their backpacks.

"You love birds, alright?" Abigail knelt infront of them with a smile. Wally's eyes grew wide, his face growing red as a beet. Abigail held up her walkie-talkie, "While we were digging for you, we transmitted your walkie-talkie to make sure you were alive and kickin'. Not only were you that, but you two were exchanging feelings."

"It's nice to see you too," Wally said, crossing his arms over his chest. Kuki threw her arms around Wally's neck though, nearly knocking him over.

"My hero," Kuki cooed while everyone watched with big grins plastered on their faces. Wally smiled lightly and placed a hand on the middle of her back. "I wouldn't of made it without all the jackets you gave me."

"Well, ain't that sweet!" Abigail came to her feet, putting her hands on her hips, "Wally nearly froze his butt off to save his gal." Wally shot Abigail a look, but was cut short when Kuki pressed her lips against his frigid cheek. He blushed a deep red. "It's amazing you can even still turn that color after you two survived forty-three minutes buried beneath the snow."

"Forty-_four _minutes, Numbuh Five!" Hoagie called, looking at his wristwatch.

"Yeah, yeah," Abigail melo-dramatically rolled her eyes, then smiled down on Kuki and Wally, "It's nice to see you two safe and sound." Everyone began to load up, but Wally and Kuki just sat there, her arms still looped around his neck.

"Thank you..." Kuki whispered in his ear.

"Anytime," Wally smiled, "It's what teammates are for. M... maybe even... uh..."

"Boyfriends?" Kuki arched her eyebrows. Wally turned red at the word. "Oh, Wally." She giggled. Wally exhaled heavily. He then sucked in a deep breath and pressed his lips against Kuki's. Her eyes were wide at first, but she kissed back. The teammates surrounding them broke into loud cheers as Wally and Kuki shared their passionate kiss.

"Yeah," Wally nodded when their lips parted, "boyfriends." He then pulled Kuki in tighter, meeting her lips again with his own.


End file.
